The Diver and The Dark Child
by The Phantom Keeper
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Annie and Nautilus. Explore what happens when two hurt souls meet and how an unbreakable bond forms. And no this is not a pairing, more of father/daughter/good friends story.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, this isn't starry nights. And I am sorry, I do promise however that I am in the midst of writing chapter 10. Currently half way through it.**

 **Anyways, who here is a fan of League of Legends? Anyone? No just me... Figures. Anyways I kind of got hooked on to the game so, some of my writing time has been dedicated to playing instead. Nautilus is like my favorite champ to play, and I really like Annie to. I also really do like how they redid the lore for them. I find fics that with Nautilus and Annie to be like a father and daughter combo or good friends thing really cute. So this is my addition to that.**

 **This story will be a series of one-shots, though some might eventually have squeals and the like.**

 **So this story is set back when the Institute of War was a thing, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In the forest outside of the institute of war, a metal titan marched through the trees. Its hulking armor creaked and groan as each step shook the ground. The dark red eyes glowed with unknown power. The titan carried a rusty anchor that destroyed anything in its path.

No birds sang, no animal scuttled, not even the wind was blowing. The forest was silent except for the titan. Yet the titan marched on, unfazed by the unnatural silence. He continued to march forward, his destination unknown.

Eventually the titan marched out of the tree line. He paused as he surveyed the shining lake before him. Slowly he marched the lake's bank. Placing his anchor down the titan of the deep partially waded into the lake.

"Beware the deep…" A rumbling voice said.

Instantly the deep sea diver turned around, grabbing his anchor, and started to make his way back to the tree line.

"Nauty! Nauty!"

Nautilus paused before looking over to the small voice that called him. A small red headed girl carrying a teddy bear was running towards him.

"Annie."

"Nauty! Are you here for the party to?" Annie asked looking innocently up at Nautilus.

Nautilus looked behind Annie to see some other champions enjoying themselves on the lake's beach. Looking back at Annie, Nautilus saw that she was were a purple one-piece swimsuit and her teddy bear was wearing a snorkel mask.

Annie, taking Nautilus's silence as a yes, jumped on to his boot. She quickly sat on it and made herself comfortable.

"Let's go Nauty! Onwards!" Annie called out.

Nautilus paused for a second before slowly moving towards the party. As Nautilus approached, a lot of the other champions move out his way. Everyone was tense as Annie just giggled on Nautilus's boot. Once Nautilus approached the water he stopped moving. Annie jumped of and quickly waded into the water.

She jumped around for a bit before looking back at Nautilus.

"Come on Nauty, the water is nice."

"Don't bother him Annie, Nautilus has some bad history with water."

Annie and Nautilus looked over to see Riven in a black bikini holding a beach ball.

"But it's just water," Annie said tilting her head.

"Yes Annie, even so we don't want to bring up unwanted memories for Nautilus." Riven said sending a glance to Nautilus.

Nautilus said nothing before he set down his Anchor. Slowly Nautilus stepped into the lake. Annie laughed as some of the other champions looked their eyes wide. As Nautilus stepped into the water his eyes dimmed to nothingness. Annie looked, her eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Nauty?"

Almost instantly Nautilus eyes appeared again. He kneeled down on one knee and held out one finger to Annie. Annie smiled and instantly hugged his finger. Riven just smiled as she watched the scene. Annie soon broke her hug and looked up at Nautilus. She stepped back and started to splash Nautilus.

Nautilus did nothing for a few moment before gently splashing the water next to Annie. Annie giggled as she got into a splash war with the titan of the deep.

"Now that isn't something you see every day."

Riven jumped as she heard the voice beside her. Looking to her right she calmed down once she saw it was Lux.

"Yeah, I wonder why Nautilus is so… compelled to do what Annie says." Riven said before tossing her beach ball back at other champions.

"Probably has something to do with his past. Maybe he was a father once?" Lux said getting into a thinking position.

"Nautilus? A father? What?" Xayah said joining the group.

Lux and Riven looked at Nautilus in confusion before the light bulb went off. Both Xayah and Riven looked at Lux with eyebrows raised. Lux just shrugged as her magic disappeared. Lux looked back at Xayah.

"Almost forgot you were new. Anyways it is said that Nautilus was once a diver who got trapped in his diving suit. When he regained consciousness all he could remember was that the anchor he has belonged to those that abandoned him," Lux said.

Xayah turned to look at Nautilus and Annie who were now playing in the sand.

"So his past is a mystery?" Xayah said.

"To everyone but him. It is unknown whether or not he has regained his memories or not. But he barely speaks so no one knows." Riven answered making her way to Annie and Nautilus.

"Riven is so protective of Annie," Lux said smiling.

"Yeah, she is practically Annie's mother with how she acts." Xayah said as the duo watched Riven picked up a laughing Annie.

"Time for lunch Annie," Riven said.

"Ahh, but I still want to play with Nauty and Tibbers," Annie pouted.

"You have time to after you eat. After all if you want to grow big you need to eat."

"Will I grow to be as big as Nauty?"

Riven laughed a little before shaking her head.

"Not that big, but still big."

"Go… Eat… Grow… Big…" Nautilus said in a deep rumble.

Annie looked up to Nautilus before looking back to Riven. Smiling Annie pointed towards the grill that Pantheon was manning.

"Let's go eat then. I want to grow big." Annie cheered.

Riven just smiled as she carried the small girl to the grill. Nautilus just watched on as his eyes turned into upside down u's.

* * *

 **So what did you think, any good? I had this sitting in my files for a while so I thought why the heck not and post it already.**

 **Hope you all enjoy! All favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated!**

 **PK out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2!**

 **Anyways, this doesn't have any relations to chapter 1. This one exist when Annie was originally from the Voodoo Lands with an actual shadow bear. That change was honestly the one thing I didn't like about the change in lore. That and the Voodoo Lands being taken out to just some random space on the outskirt of Noxus.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Nautilus, a man forever cursed to be trapped in a diver's suit. His eyes glowed red with eerie power. His hulking metal figure creaked and groaned as the earth shook with each of step. The forest around him reeked of magic, yet Nautilus ignored the dark feelings of the forest and continued to march on.

Eventually Nautilus walked out of the tree line to see a small village before him. Nautilus paused as he recognized that a barrier was before him. Slowly Nautilus walked up towards the barrier. Reaching out to touch it, Nautilus hesitated when he heard a small voice call out.

"Have you seen Tibbers?"

Looking down Nautilus sees a small red headed girl in a purple dress. In her arms was a well-loved teddy bear. The little girl looked up at Nautilus with an innocent look, yet Nautilus could feel the magic that was building up around the little girl.

"No…" Nautilus deep voice rumbled.

The little girls magic growth paused until it disappeared. The little girl just tilted her head at the giant before she smiled broadly.

"I'm Annie, do you want to play?" Annie asked the metal titan.

"Nautilus…Yes…" the titan said.

"Yeah!" Annie cheered as she started to walk away. She looked back to see Nautilus still standing at the barrier. She quickly waved him over.

Nautilus slowly walked through the magical barrier that separated the village from the dark lands around it. Annie quickly led Nautilus through the town. Many of the villagers stared at Nautilus as he passed them. Some started to call upon their magic but stopped once they saw who was leading the metal giant.

The villagers knew never to get between Annie and her toys.

Annie eventually led Nautilus to a clearing that had a small table in the middle.

"Sit sir Nauty, I'll pour you a cup of tea." Annie giggled as she pretended to pour a cup.

Nautilus hesitated until Annie looked back up at him. Kneeling down onto one knee, Nautilus waited until Annie held out a saucer and cup for him. Nautilus gingerly reached down and grabbed the cup. He slowly lifted the cup to his dark visage. He was about to pretend drink before he heard Annie huff in annoyance.

Looking down at the fire mage Nautilus saw a scowl on Annie's face as she crossed her arms.

"Nauty, you're supposed to stick your pinky out as you drink." Annie said with a huff.

Nautilus stared at the little girl for a moment before slowly sticking his pinky out. As soon as he did that Annie smiled and seemingly bounced back to her seat. She started to chatter away with her other stuff animals.

In the distance a few people had gathered and started to whisper about the sight before them. Nautilus's gaze was almost always on them. Annie however, was non-pulsed and continued to talk to Nauty and her stuffed animals.

Eventually a lady walked towards the tea party. She carried herself with confidence, yet Nautilus could see her caution in her movements.

"Annie dear, it's time for dinner," the lady said, "You will have to say bye to your friend."

Annie pouted as she looked up to the women.

"But mom, me and Nauty are having our tea party."

"I see that sweetie, but I am sure Nauty here has somewhere else to be."

At this both women turned to Nautilus. Nautilus said nothing before he looked back towards the horizon.

"I go… I be back… to play again…" Nautilus said as he gently put down his tea cup.

Annie pouted before smiling again. She ran up to Nautilus boot and hugged him.

"Come back soon, please?" Annie said looking up at the metal giant.

"Of course…" Nautilus said, gently touching the little girl's head.

With that Nautilus stood up and began his march away from the small village in the dark land. He waved goodbye as Annie and her mother left his sight

* * *

 **I loved this one so much, hope you all enjoyed to! All favorites, follows, and reviews are super appreciated!**

 **PK OUT! PEACE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3!**

 **Again this one is set in the Institute of War era, and I guess you could consider it somewhat a sequel to the first chapter. But really loosely related maybe, I don't know. The most important part is that it has mamma riven, lol. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark in the Institute of War. The stars sparkled in the pure black backdrop of the night. The only source of light was the moon beams that danced through the windows. The pristine white halls of the institute were empty except for one. A little girl with bright red hair shuffled through the moonlight lit hallway. She was Annie Hastur, the youngest member of the Institute of War and one of the most promising pyro-mages around. She was in a purple night gown with white bunny slippers. In her arms she carried her iconic teddy bear, Tibbers.

When most see Annie, they would either quickly start walking in the other direction or ignore her completely. Annie's temper was ferocious, and few dared to face her when she was angry. To many, simply avoiding her was the best solution which left the little girl with almost no friends.

Annie walked past many doors until she reached one at the end of the hall. This door stood out as it was much bigger then the rest. Otherwise there was nothing else remarkable about it. Standing on her tip-toes, Annie knocked on the door.

She waited for a moment before a quiet rumble could be heard. A few more followed as they got louder. Slowly the knob began to turn, and the door was slowly opened. In the doorway stood Nautilus, the Titan of the Depth. His metal body glowed from a soft light behind him. His red eyes pulsed with power as he looked down at Annie. Annie just simply stared up into the red eyes. She didn't say anything as she just turned back and forth with her arms crossed around Tibbers. Nautilus to didn't say anything as he stepped aside to allow the little fire mage in.

"Another nightmare Annie…?" Nautilus asked as Annie jumped on to a small bed in the corner of the room.

"No… I just, didn't want to be alone," Annie said in a whisper. She laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Nautilus said nothing before he sat on his own bed. The bed groaned from his weight but nothing else. Quietly as possible, the titan reached over to his bookshelf and grabbed a large tome like book.

"Would you like… to listen to the stories… of the sea again?" Nautilus asked as softly as he could in his deep gravelly voice.

Annie just nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the ceiling. Nautilus opened the tome's cover and began to read the first page. Annie said nothing as she laid in the small bed. As the titan read the stories of the sea, Annie's eyes started to blink close. When Nautilus finished the first tale he gently closed the tome and placed it back on its shelf. He stared at the little girl who was now sprawled across her bed, with Tibber clutched tightly in one hand. He stood from his bed and kneeled before Annie's bed.

"Sleep well… young one…" Nautilus said as he pulled the covers over Annie.

"Thank you, Nauty." Annie said with a small smile.

Nautilus looked at Annie before his eyes turned into upside down u's. He sat back down on his bed and leaned against the wall. His eyes dimmed before they disappeared from his black visage. The only sound in the room was the soft ticking of a clock.

Before long gentle moonlight faded away to the burning beams of sunlight. Just as the first light broke past the treetops, a knock sounded on Nautilus door. As if it was never gone, Nautilus red eyes pulsed with power as he stood from his bed as quite as possible. Annie was stilled sprawled everywhere and had kicked the blanket off in her sleep. Just as before Nautilus opened the door slowly. Before the titan stood a white-haired lady with large shoulder pads and carrying a large but broken sword on her hip. She was Riven, the Exiled. Her brown eyes looked up at Nautilus with a slight glare. Nautilus just nodded before he stepped aside and allowed Riven to enter the room.

Riven immediately walked in, making no noise, and turned to the child in the room. With a soft sigh she sat in a plush chair that was much to small for Nautilus.

"Nightmares?" Riven asked the titan in a whisper.

Nautilus shook his head causing Riven to look up at him questioningly.

"She said she was lonely…"

This cause Riven to frown before she leaned over and started to pet the little girl's hair.

"She's to young for this place. The constant killing and deaths we face here. She shouldn't have to. Its not fair."

"No… but if she was not here… the Institute would have… hunted her down… They fear her potential…"

Riven sighed but said nothing future. Nautilus just stood there unmoving, watching Riven play with Annie's hair. Annie started to squirm a little, before her eyes flutter open. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Riven.

"Rivvy!" Annie said before lunging at Riven.

Riven just smiled and caught the little girl in a hug. She held Annie close before holding Annie before her.

"Morning to you to Annie. Now what did I say about telling me where go?" Riven said.

"That I must tell you before I wander around. But I didn't wander around, I went straight to Nauty. And I didn't want to disturb you since you fought a lot yesterday." Annie said as she sat in Riven lap.

"But you could bother Nautilus?" Riven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Nauty said he never sleeps. Right Nauty?" Annie said looking towards the titan.

Riven glared at the titan which made Nautilus hesitate for a second.

"Yes Annie… I do not sleep…"

"Fine fine, just leave a note next time you visit Nautilus in the middle of the night okay." Riven said letting out a sigh.

"Okay!" Annie chirped before she jumped out of Riven lap and put on her bunny slippers. "Let's go get ready Rivvy!"

Before Riven could even move Annie was out the door. With a sigh Riven stood from her seat before sending Nautilus a smile.

"Thank you for always putting up with her. Is it true you don't actually sleep?"

"Yes… and my pleasure… she reminds me of my daughters…"

Riven eyes widen before a small smile appeared. She gently patted Nautilus arm before leaving the room and following after Annie who was tapping her foot at the end of the hall.

Nautilus let out a soft chuckle at the sight before he closed the door again.

* * *

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Down right weird?**

 **Leave a review to let me know!**

 **To LoonyDip: Glad the interactions are melting your heart. I found this dynamic in a few other stories and I thought it might be perfect to write about. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **PK out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Boom! This one exists in the world without the Institute of War.**

 **Sorry this one is short. But I really couldn't think of anyway to make it longer without it seeming weird. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also this does have some relations to chapter 2.**

* * *

There was nothing but ashes. The blacken barren landscape had no plants, no homes, no life. No life except for a small girl that danced in the ashes. Her red hair, purple dress, and pink backpack stood out against the ashes that filled the sky and covered the ground.

"Ashes, ashes, they all fall down…" the little girl sang as she twirled around with a stuffed teddy bear in one hand. She danced for a while a huge grin covered her face before it started to fade away to a sad smile. Her emerald green eyes began to water as small tears slid down her cheeks. Then all of sudden, she plopped into the ashes causing a bunch to go air born. She sat there starring into the barren ash filled landscape. The only sound heard were the soft sniffles from the little girl.

A gentle rumble echoed across the empty lands. The rumble grew louder as the ground shook in a steady pattern. Yet the young girl sat there, not even moving a finger as the rumble grew louder and closer. Behind the young girl a huge metal titan marched through the burned land. Each step he took shook the earth, like a mini earthquake that would've crushed any buildings. A large anchor rested on his shoulder, almost as big as the metal titan himself. Its red eyes beamed like headlights through the falling ashes. The titan turned its head from side to side until he saw the red hair of the little girl.

The metal titan marched directly towards the little girl in the ashes. As he approached he swung his anchor down into the ground. This caused ashes to fly high into the air as the earth shook. The little redhaired girl did not move. As if the nothing happened the little girl wept into her teddy bear.

"Annie…" The titan rumbled before kneeling behind the little girl. He put his hand palm up next the little girl who finally turned around to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks covered in tear streaks. Her nose was running as she tried to wipe her eyes with her sleeves.

"Nauty… Have you seen Tibbers?" Annie asked giving Nautilus a grin. Yet her eyes were still watering with tears as she tried to put up a happy face.

"I have… he is waiting for you…" Nautilus said not moving from his spot.

"He is?" Annie whispered looking at Nautilus's hand.

"Yes… he waiting for you… the princess of his tea party…"

Annie just stared at his hand a little bit before finally moving. Once she had crawled to the middle of his hand and sat down, Nautilus lifted her up to his shoulder. Nautilus stood once Annie was settled on his shoulder. He quickly turned back to grab his anchor and gingerly lifted it up and place it his shoulder. Nautilus red eyes glanced at Annie.

"Are… you ready?"

"Yes, lets go. We can't keep sir Tibbers waiting for us, can we?" Annie said before grinning, "Onwards, sir Nauty!"

"Yes… lets go… Princess Annie…" Nautilus said as he began to march forward and out of the barren landscape. Annie just giggled on his shoulder they traveled together.

* * *

 **So? How was it? Did it cheer up your day?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **PK Out!**


	5. Outcast Family

**Welcome to the fifth installment of the Diver and the Dark child.**

 **I honestly have had this one sitting in my disk for way to long and wanted to get it out so other people could read it.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Maybe I give this chapter a sequal one day... Probably not with my track record.**

* * *

Ionia, a small land off the main continent of Runeterra. In Ionia magic runs rampant in every way, shape, and form. Citizens of Ionia often live simple lives, focused more on their spiritual wellbeing then material needs. However ever since Noxus tried to invade Ionia, their simple way of life was upturned. Times have changed as now many people from all over Runeterra go to Ionia, either for the beautiful beaches, healing hot springs, or peaceful atmosphere.

It is on one of these pristine white beaches of Ionia that a white-haired woman walked down. She wore a simple white dress with large shoulder pads, a huge right glove, and other pieces of armor. On her hip was a broken broadsword, with green runes etched into it. The women was none other than Riven the Exiled.

The beach was surprisingly empty, normally it was a very popular spot for tourist to go to. Which meant that it was almost always nearly packed. Also, it wasn't like the weather was bad either, it was bright and sunny, the wind was a gentle breeze, and only little white puffs of clouds could be seen scattered across the sky.

Riven wasn't going to question such a simple treat like this and just took the time to walk down the shoreline. Riven smiled as she felt the sand between her toes. Her arms outstretched to the side as she felt the sun's beams on her. Her sandals dangled from her right hand, hanging over the waves. The breeze carried the cool air of the ocean while the waves gently lapped against Riven's legs.

Riven smiled as she just started to move down the beach again. The sounds of the waves crashing, and the cries of gulls filled the air. Riven savored the peaceful moment with nothing but her and nature. Suddenly that peace was interrupted, not in a bad way, but now Riven knew she wasn't alone anymore. The giggle of a little girl once more filled the air. Riven, curious to who else was on the beach, started to walk towards the sound.

As Riven came out from behind a boulder, she saw a little girl with bright red hair, emerald eyes, and a dark purple one-piece swimsuit playing in the sand. Next to her was a little teddy bear with a small red bucket on its head. The bear also had a small scuba mask and an inflatable ring around its stomach. Riven smiled as she watched the little girl built a sandcastle.

Riven jumped a little when she saw flames come from the little girl's hand when a part of the castle collapsed.

"A mage," Riven said in a whisper. Riven quickly looked around for anyone else. Someone that might look like the little girl or watching over her. Yet Riven saw no one, the beach was empty except for the two of them. A deep frown formed on Riven's face as she leaned against the boulder and watched the little girl.

After a moment, Riven shook her head and started to walk up to the red head girl. As Riven was approaching the girl stopped building and watched with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Hi! I am Annie, do you want to play with me and Tibbers?" Annie said jumping to her feet.

Riven was eyes were wide before she started to laugh a little. She bent down so she was face to face with Annie.

"Sure thing Annie, I am Riven and I would love to play with you. Are you by yourself?" Riven asked holding out her hand.

Annie stared at the hand for a second before she grinned. She grabbed Riven's hand and started to shake it.

"Nope, I got Tibbers," Annie said releasing Riven and holding up Tibbers in both hands, "and Nauty said he will be back soon."

Riven frowned at the thought of someone just leaving the little girl alone. But quickly wiped the frown away and smiled.

"That's good, so what do you want to play?"

"Let's go swimming!" Annie said as she darted towards the water Tibbers still in her arms.

"Wait! Annie! I need to change!" Riven shouted as she ran for the little girl.

After Riven had caught Annie and brought her back. Riven made Annie wait while Riven took off her clothes to reveal a black bikini. After all, you don't go to the beach without your swimsuit. Riven put her clothes on a boulder and sat Tibbers on top after arguing with Annie for a bit. Annie did not want to part from Tibbers, but after Riven argued that Annie didn't want Tibbers to get soak did Annie give in. Taking Annie's hand Riven led the two towards the ocean and they played in the waves. A large splash battle occurred that resulted in the two being soaked and turning into laughing mess.

When Annie was starting to tire, Riven picked Annie up and carried her back to the beach and into the shade. Riven let Annie rest in the shade while she went to get food and drinks. When she returned Annie was already back to bouncing everywhere. After a quick meal, Annie dragged Riven towards some tidal pools.

Riven happily let the little girl pull her around as they explored the pools together. Riven laughed at the face of disgust Annie had when Riven pointed at a sea cucumber. Annie had then found a little crab with an arm as big as it was. She started to follow the crab around as Riven just watched from a boulder. Riven had to laugh at the sight of Annie trying to copy the crab's sideways walk.

As they were playing in the tidal pools a glow of light started to form in the sea. Riven noticed it as the light started to become a more defined circle.

"Annie, let's go back to our stuff really quick," Riven said reaching out for Annie's hand

"Do we have to, I want to play with crabby some more," Annie whined grabbing Riven's hand.

Looking at the sea through the corner of her eyes, "Yes, yes we do have to. We can also get some snacks, do you want ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Annie said jumping before pulling Riven back to their stuff.

Despite the situation, Riven let out a small laugh as they reached the rock. Annie then went to another boulder and pulled out a bright pink backpack. Riven had gathered her clothes and put her gauntlet back on was holding her sword.

"Wow, what a big sword Rivvy, but why is it broken?" Annie asked with wide eyes.

"I broke it, but it's okay. I prefer it like this," Riven said with a soft smile.

"Really why?"

"Because of this," Riven said before summoning her full sword.

"That is so awesome! Rivvy can I get a sword like that? Please, please, pleaseee," Annie begged causing Riven to chuckle.

"Maybe one day Annie, no promise though," Riven said causing Annie to look down sadly.

Before Riven could say anything else a large figure emerged from the water. Riven instantly moved to put Annie behind her. Raising her complete sword, she surveyed the large titan.

Before Riven stood a metal titan covered in seaweed. Its eyes pulsed red as it looked at Riven. An ethereal green glow emitted from the joints of the titan. But the thing Riven watched the most was the large anchor it carried on its shoulder. The titan started to march towards the two. The anchor being raised high in the air.

Riven heard Annie shout something but was to focused on the anchor that came swinging down. What she didn't see coming was that the anchor was being thrown at her. Riven immediately jumped back as the anchor landed just in front of her. The earth shook from the strike as sand was tossed into the air.

The anchor started to move back towards the titan as he continued to march closer. Riven quickly jumped into the air and swung her sword down at the titan. It had brought its anchor to block the strike. A loud cling filled the air as sword and anchor met. A small struggle between the two occurred before the titan pushed Riven away.

Riven spun in the air and landed gracefully on her feet. She crouched down about to charge at the titan before a large ball of flames appeared in front of her. Once the flames cleared a giant, burning, stuffed teddy bear stood in front of her. Its back was towards her as its arm outstretched to the sides. It had the same red bucket, scuba mask, and ring floatie that Tibbers, just bigger of course.

"Bad Nauty, bad! Rivvy is a friend. You don't attack friends!" Annie said.

Riven looked back and flinched from the amount of fire that surrounded Annie. The fire had taken the shape of a large bear and it stood easily ten feet tall. Annie was on top of a boulder her hands on her hips, her toes tapping, as she glared at the metal titan.

Riven looked back at the metal titan, Nauty, as he flinched back. Whether it was because of the giant fire or the little girl's glare Riven could only guess. He put his giant anchor down into the surf as he got down on one knee.

"Sorry Annie… I thought she was trying to hurt you…" The giant rumbled out in a deep gravelly voice.

Annie had just jumped off her boulder and walked towards the metal titan. Her stuff bear quickly falling behind her. Riven wanted to move and stop Annie, but she remembered her saying something about Nauty before. Riven looked bewildered at the metal titan as Annie stood before it. Her fiery aura was now gone as she just glared up at him with her arms crossed. Behind her the giant bear also had its arms crossed. The glow that once surrounded the titan had disappeared. Its head seemed to bow down lower and lower the longer Annie glare at it.

"It's not me you're supposed to say sorry to. Apologies to Rivvy for throwing your anchor."

The giant turned towards her and bowed its head really low, "I am sorry… for attacking you… I am Nautilus… friend of Annie…"

Riven just rubbed the back of her head. Her sword falling back to pieces, "Uh, it's no problem Nautilus, all forgiven. Also, I am Riven, and a friend of Annie too."

Nautilus looked towards Annie as if to confirm it. When she nodded, Nautilus put his right hand down with his palm facing up. The bear burst into flames and turned back into Tibbers with his accessories normal size now. Annie jumped and skipped towards Riven, all anger or malice gone from her face as Tibbers dangled from one hand. Annie quickly grabbed a confused Riven's hand and started to pull her towards the open palm of the metal giant. Riven didn't put up any fight as she sat on the palm with Annie. Suddenly, they were much higher in the air and face to face with Nautilus.

Nautilus's eyes had turned into upside down u's as he looked at the two. He moved his hand towards his left shoulder. As soon as the hand stopped moving, Annie was on her feet and jumped towards the open shoulder. Riven was quickly on her feet but soon saw no need to worry as Annie just gracefully land on the shoulder. A small wave of flames danced out from her feet and across the shoulder but Nautilus either didn't care or notice. Riven followed after the little girl who was now sitting down and swinging her legs. Riven copied her and they were both sitting on Nautilus's shoulder. Not even noticing the giant move, Riven soon saw Nautilus lifting his anchor up on to his right shoulder.

"Nauty, can you please pick up our stuff?" Annie asked hugging Tibbers.

"Yes…" Nautilus answered as he moved towards the boulder. With a gentle stride, Nautilus was soon on one knee picking up Riven and Annie's belongings. Nautilus handed it back to the two before standing once more.

"Where to… Princess Annie…" Nautilus said.

"I dunno Sir Nauty, Lady Rivvy, do you have any suggestion?" Annie asked as she tilted her head looking in Riven's direction. Riven smiled as before looking over at Nautilus, who was looking at them through the corner of his dark visage.

"Let's head to my home, it's over that way," Riven said pointing back the way she came.

"Yeah! Let's go see Lady Rivvy's home."

Riven and Nautilus both let out a soft chuckle or as soft as Nautilus could, at Annie's enthusiasm. Nautilus began to march in the direction that Riven pointed at.

As they were walking down the beach Annie suddenly cheered. "Look the sky, it is such a pretty orange!" Annie said as she pointed at the sunset.

Nautilus instantly turned to face the sunset. Riven, in all her time in Ionia, had never seen a sunset like the one before them. It was simply breathtaking, an orange sky fading to red. Purple highlighted the edge of the sunset and the night sky. The sea reflected the orange and red light of the sun. The trio just watched as the sun slowly moved past the horizon until nothing but the gentle moonbeams caressed the lands and the stars twinkled in the night.

Annie's stomach let out a loud growl as the pyro mage hugged Tibbers. "Nauty, Rivvy, I'm hungry."

Nautilus instantly turned back towards the direction Riven had pointed out earlier. Riven pulled the little girl close and sat Annie in her lap.

"We be there soon Annie, I make sure it is an extra special meal, okay?"

Annie cheered as Nautilus once more let out a small chuckle. The smile Riven had, grew as she hugged the little girl close to her. Annie happily snuggled into Riven's arm. The trio made their way through the night in peace, for once not so alone anymore.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. This was fun one to write, I enjoy making Riven seem motherly. Why? I dunno it just works I guess. Do leave a review telling me what you thought.  
**

 **Take care all!**

 **PK out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to a short chapter, not my best work, but it was an idea I thought worth sharing. I hope you all enjoy this short and sweet chapter.**

* * *

"Nautilus!"

Said metal giant turned around to see a young red-haired teen rushing towards him. Nautilus began to walk towards the growing Annie. Annie was wearing a school uniform, a standard white button-up and a dark grey skirt that went to her knees. Annie still had a purple backpack and Nautilus could see Tibber's stuffed arm sticking out of a pocket. Nautilus also noted fondly the crossed anchor and sword hairpin that he and Riven had gotten for Annie's 10th birthday. As always, Nautilus lowered to one knee and placed out his hand. Annie, with practice ease, jumped onto Nautilus's hand and ran up his arm and onto his shoulder. There she simply flopped down and leaned against Nautilus's head.

"Careful...Annie," Nautilus said standing up.

"I know you would catch me if I slipped, not that I think I would after all these years." Annie gave a cheeky grin that Nautilus couldn't see. Even so, Nautilus let out an exasperated sigh as he began walking along the beach. "So what are we doing today? A fancy meal? A big party? Do I finally get a car?" Annie asked.

Nautilus was silent as he continued his march. Annie just rolled her eyes as she laid down on Nautilus's shoulder. The duo continued on in silence until Nautilus turned inland into a heavily forested area. The path was just big enough for Nautilus to walk through without breaking any branches. Annie sat up to look around as soon as they entered the forest. The area being completely new to her. Before Annie could ask where they were going, the treeline fell away to reveal a nice stone and wood house. It was one story with a large pointed roof. There was a nice covered wood porch that had a few chairs and a porch swing.

Riven was sitting on the swing reading a book. She looked up and smiled seeing the unlikely duo. Setting her book on the swing, Riven stood up and head straight for Annie. Annie jumped off Nautilus's hand and jumped at Riven. Riven just grabbed the teen in a hug and twirled them both around until Annie's feet were touching the ground.

"And what have I told you about doing that Annie," Riven said trying to give Annie a scolding look.

"That you're getting old, and I should stop. However, your logic is flawed. As you are still young and able to take my flying hugs," Annie said looking up at Riven and giving a cheeky smile.

Nautilus let out a rumbling chuckle as Riven just sighed and pulled Annie back into a hug. The smile on her face ruining any image of anger. Annie eventually pulled away and looked at her two guardians.

"So what is this place? This house is really nice, are you moving here Riven?"

"No, I am not moving here, at least I wasn't planning to. No, this house is your birthday gift, from Nautilus and I too you." Riven said before leaning against Nautilus's leg.

Annie froze, her mouth wide open before she turned around to look at the house. She then turned to look back at Riven and Nautilus who both nodded at her.

"My own house? You can't be serious?"

"We are… You are... on the crisp… of your adulthood… Now it is time… for you to have a home… for yourself." Nautilus said.

"But, but what about you two? I have my own home, it's with you." Annie said as tears began to well up in her emerald eyes.

"Oh Annie," Riven said as she walked over to the younger girl and gave her a tight hug, "we will always be there for you silly. And we will most certainly come and visit you. But you today you turn 18, an adult in the eyes of the world. There is a time when every child must leave its nest. My dear sweet Annie, we see that time coming for you soon. We are not saying you have to move out immediately, but we wanted to make sure that you will always have a place that you can return to. We will always be a family Annie, no one can take that away."

"There is another gift... on the table." Nautilus interrupted.

Annie pulled away and wiped her eyes. She smiled before looking up at Nautilus, "It better be a set of keys to a car," Annie said before running towards the house. Riven and Nautilus shared a glance before the two ambled their way towards the house.

Annie opened the door and saw a manilla folder on the table. Annie picked it up and open it up, immediately her eyes began to tear up. She closed the folder before her tears could hit the papers inside. She turned around to see Riven standing in the doorway. She dropped the folder and rushed towards the warrior giving her a bone-crushing hug. Riven had a warm smile as she held Annie who was sobbing. Nautilus was on his knees peering underneath the porch. Annie eventually let go of Riven and ran towards Nautilus and hugged his head. Riven leaned against the door frame with a fond smile and eyes shining.

On the floor, sprawled out and forgotten laid the folder and its content. The paper that caused Annie's tears of joy shined, the official certificate of adoption of one Annie Hastur to Riven Zonte and Nautilus.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, do leave a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
